Vocês perguntam os “baixinhos” respondem XD
by Nicky sama
Summary: como o nomejá diz , uma louka juntou varios baixinhos dos animes , q serão obrigados a partipar d eum programa XD crossover resumo pessimo , olhe a fic q vc entende u.u


Disclaimer : Naruto e nenhum outro anime citado aki me pertence , bem talvez seja melhor assim para os personagens XD

Notinha: a fic é um Crossover , então por que colocar aki?? Simples acho que a seção de naruto é uma das mais vistas , assim vão ver a fic mais rápido , e também tem outro motivo , mais vai ter que ler a fic para saber XD

Legenda:

O mundo é dos loucos XD (fala normal)

_- Pega uma corda -_ ( ação )

_**é hoje que eu capturo ele XD**_ ( pensamento)

**Vocês perguntam os "baixinhos" respondem XD**

Em uma sala,sentados em cadeirinhas para crianças , se encontravam algumas pessoas , digamos "mini-pessoas " , em frente a elas havia uma mesa com potes de massinha colorida, giz de cera,e bloquinhos de montar e até uma mamadeira XD

Pessoinha 1: Quando eu encontrar o idiota que fez isso ele vai virar churrasco ò.ó

Pessoinha 2 : não antes de eu picá-lo em pedaços ¬¬

Nesse momento entra na sala, fazendo o maximo de barulho possível e arrastando uma pessoa ,uma garota, de longos cabelos pretos ,rosto "aparentemente" inofensivo,usando um conjunto calça e blusa com mais um sobretudo por cima , coturno, luvas (tudo preto)e alguns brincos e correntes.

O nome dessa criatura? Ayumi, ou simplesmente Ayu. O lado descontrolado da escritora dessa fic.

Ayu: _- Jogando a pobre criatura que trazia arrastada – _Yo pessoal o/, se divertindo com as coisas que deixei ai ?? n.n

Pessoinhas: ¬¬

Ayu: nossa, parece que vocês chuparam limão , mal humor , não aceitam nem uma brincadeira u.u.

Pessoinhas: ¬¬

Ayu: bom acho que vocês querem saber por que tão aqui né ?? XD , resposta é simples , eu reuni vocês para participar do meu programa " vocês perguntam os "baixinho" respondem"

Pessoinha 3 – _Dando escândalo_ – quem você ta chamando de broto de feijão e que precisa de uma lupa para ver ò.ó

Ayu _– joga uma kunai –_ eu não disse nada disso , agora senta e sossega ò.ó

Pessoinha 3 _– senta - __**medo ...medo **_

Pobre criatura que foi trazida arrastada que agora pode ser identificada como Uchiha Itachi: _- se levantando -_ eu tenho perguntas o/

Ayu: fala

Itachi: 1º porque e como eu vim parar aqui? Se não me engano era para estar lutando com o baka do sasuke agora.

_Corta para Sasuke_

Sasuke: ITACHI Ò.Ó , NÃO PENSE QUE SER SEQUESTRADO POR UMA MANIACA VAI TE LIVRAR DE LUTAR COMIGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayu: deixa ele para lá , se ele já esperou até agora ele espera mais um pouco u.u , e você está aqui para ser meu ajudante e porque eu gosto de você .

Itachi : ¬/.\¬

Ayu:

Itachi: 2 º quem são eles ?? _– aponta para as pessoinhas –_

Ayu: que bom que perguntou , são eles que vão responder as perguntas , tem mais gente para trazer , mais é que eu tava com pressa então por enquanto vai ser só eles .  
vou te apresentar , na ordem da esquerda para direita eles são :

Hiei

_Corta para um cara de cabelos pretos espetados com alguns fios brancos , capa preta , uma faixa branca na testa e olhar de "mecha comigo e morra ", e segurava uma katana._

Michael , (mas chama ele de Mika-chan que é mais divertido XD)

_Com um mesmo olhar de_ "_mecha comigo e morra" , mas esse era um ruivo com uma pequena trança, uma tatuagem de dragão que ia desde o peito ate parte do rosto, que podia ser facilmente vista pela sua blusa tipo "redinha", shorts nas cocha e coturnos,em suas costas uma espada quase de seu tamanho._

Edward Elric (Ed)

_Um pequeno loiro emburrado,usava uma trança também , só um pouco mais frouxa, regata e calça preta , coturno, um casaco vermelho por cima e luvas brancas para finalizar._

Allen Walker

_Um garoto de cabelos brancos, uma linha vermelha que cortava um lado do rosto , começando no queixo e terminado em uma estrela um pouco acima do olho, usava um tipo de uniforme negro, com detalhes prateados e um símbolo no peito, coturno, e luvas brancas._

Manta Oyamada

_O menor entre eles, uma pequena criaturinha de 60 cm ( é serio, tava no manga O.O ), cabelos loiro escuro e olhos grandes. Vestia um simples uniforme escolar, camisa branca e calça verde escuro._

Ayu: Pronto! Fim das apresentações

Itachi: tá, agora eu sei quem são eles, e o que fazemos aqui , mas a minha maior duvida é . quem é esse cara _– Aponta para a porta , onde se via um homem de longos cabelos prateados, soltos, olhos verdes, olhar frio, com uma calça e sobretudo ambos pretos e coturnos - _

Ayu: ah , esse ai é o Sephiroth , vilão do Final Fantasy VII , amor da minha vida, vitima preferida e meu guarda costas particular , mas por enquanto ele tá só servindo de decoração

Seph: ¬¬

Ayu: bom acho que podemos começar né ? n.n , e já to avisando que qualquer um que recusar vai sofrer serias conseqüências_" olhar maligno e sorriso maníaco "_

Todos : O.O

Ayu: alguma objeção ??

Todos: não

Ayu: n.n

Allen : você poderia ao menos nos arranjar cadeiras normais??

Ayu: ah claro .' , essas eram só brincadeira XD

Allen : ¬¬

Ayu: ei Ed , usas essas coisas ai e transfigura umas poltronas bem fofinhas para gente

Ed: ¬¬_- transforma as cadeirinhas e a mesinhas em algumas poltronas, colocadas em circulo no centro da sala.- _

Ayu: - senta na maior delas e faz todos se sentarem também – Bom , agora eu vou explicar como isso aqui funciona , o pessoal manda perguntas sobre o que eles querem saber sobre vocês ou sobre o anime a qual pertencem , e vocês respondem é claro .

Pessoal : u.u

Ayu: _- se levanta e vai até a porta –_ bom , vocês tem poltronas, o banheiro é ali naquela outra porta _– aponta para um canto da sala –_ e tem geladeira também , até semana que vem o/ vamo nessa Seph _- saindo – _

Todos: PERAI !!!! ONDE VOCÊ TÁ INDO ?? O.O

Ayu_: - parando –_ eu? Eu vou aproveitar enquanto ainda não recebemos nenhuma pergunta e to indo buscar a outra vitim... digo , convidado . ' , se eu não sair agora a confeitaria vai fechar e não vou conseguir pegar o bolo que eu ia usar de isca quando chegar as perguntas eu volto o/ _- tranca a porta por fora e vai embora XD – _

Pessoal trancado : O.O

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma fic do tipo Você pergunta fulano responde XD , mas nessas estou reunindo os baixinho dos animes XD

Mandem perguntas please , ou a fic não vai para frente . 

Brinde !!! XD

Quem acertar quem era as Pessoinhas 1,2 e 3 na ordem ganham um pedido na fic

E quem é a próxima vitima mais um pedido ( eu já dei um dica )


End file.
